Stan Vs Butter's
by RandomGhostie
Summary: Cartman is single, free, fat and has two boys fighting it out for him. Who will get Cartman in the end? Stanman/Buttman with other couples inside. From many different POV's
1. Liking Cartman? Stans POV

**Hey, thanks for clicking on my story. I hope you like it and please review on improvements.**

**This is for a good friend of mine called Kenny (Well actually Jamie but I call her Kenny) I hope you like it girl 8D**

**This chapter is from Stan's POV but then next one could be from any of their POV's and so on. Hope you enjoy the story**

**---------------**

The rain poured from the heavens as I ran as fast as I could to high school, using my science books to keep the rain from hitting my carefully styled hair. My new shoes splashed through the newly formed puddles getting bigger with every drop that fell into it. I sighed just managing to run into the building, the bottom of my trousers soaked and dirty with soft, slippery and shitty mud. I looked to my science books and sighed glaring at the books. I grabbed my bag from my back and stuffed them in, then walked to my locker trekking mud as I went. I opened my locker and started to grab the books I needed for the long and miserable day ahead of me. I rested my head onto the locker door letting my long and straightened hair hang from my head and over my eyes as I closed them sighing to myself. I then heard giggles of joy and sweetness coming from the lockers opposite. I looked up to see the one and only Wendy Testaburger with her arms wrapped around Token, one of my supposed friends; the one who took Wendy away from me only a week ago. I sighed running my hand through my soft hair letting it fall once again over one of my eyes.

"Hey Stan, what's wrong?" I looked up once again to see my best friend standing next to me, a worried look pasted across his face. I felt tears of hurt and betrayal hang onto the edge of my eyelids, I blinked furiously to stop them from rolling down my cheeks but sadly this made no difference to the amount of anger and hurt felt was in me. I felt a few tears rolls down me cheek and I wiped my fringe away from my face, but it simply fell back into place as I felt my best friend put his arms around me.

"It's ok Stan, just let it all out" I heard Kyle whisper slowly patting me on the back. I then buried my head into Kyle's shoulder and started to let all my feelings about this all out. I knew this would make me feel better, but I just didn't want to break down in the corridor where people could stare and wonder what was so wrong with my life. I then felt two more hands wrap around me from behind and hug me tight, obviously trying to also calm me down. I didn't know who this could be, but I knew at least they cared. I then opened my eyes to see Craig standing in front of me, I didn't know why at first but then I realised he was blocking the view of me crying form the school to see. I smiled and pulled away wiping my eyes genially. I turned around and saw Kenny smiling at me, still holding onto my arm. I smirked and pulled away slamming my locker shut making sure I had all my books.

"Let me carry your bag Stan." Kenny said running his hand through his messy blond hair and smiling, putting his hand out to take my bag. I smiled and shook my head as all four of us started to walk to class in a line.

"You shouldn't waist your tears over that bitch Stan" Craig said smiling at me, with his fringe similar to mind hanging over his right eye. Craig and Kyle were walking next to me, while Kenny was next to Craig, there arm's linked but focused on me. Kenny nodded and I smiled looking to Kyle. He was also nodding in agreement. I felt much better about the whole Wendy thing; I knew that I had my friend's to help me out of this. As we walked to class, I saw Bebe wink at me which made me laugh after all the Wendy ordeal. Bebe always left hint's she liked me and now I knew I was going to have another problem in the form of a crazy whore girl called Bebe. Ah well, I thought to myself walking into my class and sitting in my seat.

"Ok class, turn to page 54 of your math's book and do all the questions on that page, you have twenty minutes." The math's teacher spat at us turning to the board and writing the information she had just told us on there. I looked to the page, opened my book and started on the problems. Math's wasn't my best subject. I pushed my fringe up so my two hands were on my hair line keeping my fringe out my rosy pink face scanning the problems with my eyes slowly, I ran my hands through my hair and started to get through the problem's keeping my mind off all that had just happened.

I ran out of class and waited for Kyle to also come out so we could go and relax, stuffing our food starved bodies for the day hoping that we would be full up ready for the last classes. I stood outside waiting for Kyle, when I saw Cartman stroll over. I smiled; Cartman had always been a good laugh annoying but a good laugh.

"Hey Cartman" I said cheerfully leaning against the yellow wall with my hands stuffed into my pockets.

"Stan, I heard you were crying over the ho, don't be a pussy Stan get some balls" Cartman harshly said, which brought my mood down straight away. I frowned and rolled my eyes, then thought about what Cartman said. I looked to him; I looked him in the eyes. I never really looked at Cartman how I was that second, his eyes were mesmerising and his hair looked smooth and perfectly styled to fit the look he wanted. He may have been fat, but it was like a teddy bear fat. I couldn't take my eyes away from him. I then suddenly heard a door slam and I looked away to where the noise came from, which Kyle was coming out the English room. He sighed and glared at Cartman.

"Fuck off fat ass, you're not part of our friends group anymore remember?" Kyle coldly said pushing Cartman away from me, but I just stood there waiting for Cartman's reaction. I saw him shrug and wink at me as he turned around and started to walk off. I watched him walk away, my eyes glued to that big fat ass of his and thoughts rushed into my head. Thank god Kyle said something or else I would have defiantly gotten a bump in my skinny jeans.

"Come on Stan, just ignore him." Kyle said turning to me. I smiled back turning my attention away from where Cartman has been to Kyle and how hungry I was. We made our way to the lunch table, to see Kenny on Craig's lap with his arms around Craig's neck I smirked and sat down opposite them getting out my home packed and healthy lunch. As Kenny got off Craig's lap we started to eat and go into convocation.

"Well, when I came out the room fat ass was giving Stan a hard time about showing some emotion" Kyle started to drone on. I laughed to myself thinking about how he left our little group and Craig joined at the start of middle school.

What happened was, Kenny and Craig became close friends and he started hanging around with us. Cartman started to moan saying things like 'Oh great, now I have to put up with the Jew, the poor and him'. They all started to have a go and kicked Cartman out. Now I think about it, Cartman never said anything mean about me when he was fighting with them. I started to think about him and if he wanted to be friends with me but just not the others. Cartman had been resorted to hang out with Jimmy, Timmy and Butters. Everyone hates him in the school except a few who can tolerate him. I smiled to myself thinking I would be one of the only few who didn't hate the fat ass as everyone called him.

Through-out the next few classes I kept thinking about Cartman and how I saw him. His harshness, his chubbiness, his hair, his eyes, his body, his big fat ass and his personality. I smiled to myself not paying attention to any of the teachers and letting my fringe cover my face to avoid anyone seeing the blush form on my cheeks every time I thought about me and him being together.

At the end of the day, I saw him on his own at his locker. I wanted to badly to go and say hi to him but I knew that if I did questions would be asked. So I went over there for another reason. I slowly walked over, shaking my hips as I moved in hope he would look down and say something about my body. I tapped him on the shoulder and smiled at him as he turned around looking at me with a evil smirk across his chubby face.

"Cartman, I'm not pussy unless you want me to be. See you around Cartman" I slyly said with a wink, walking off towards my locker shaking my hips about. I wondered after, what the fuck had I done? I got to my lockers and started to chat to the others, flipping off Wendy on the way out. I went to Kyle's, hoping Cartman didn't say a word to anyone about what had happened.

But whatever, everyone would believe him not me so I could just deny it.


	2. Jealous of Stan? Butters POV

**Ok everyone. This is the second chapter. **

**This is set on the same day but from Butter's POV instead of Stan's. Hope you like the story enough to keep reading.**

**---------------**

Rain. I looked out of the car window seeing the rain hitting students running to school to get out of the cold and wet. I sighed; glad I was in a car today. My mom decided to drop me off because of the weather and because the day before I had a new hair cut. I did it to impress one guy in particular. Eric Cartman.

Since middle school we had been best friends. The other guys kicked him out their group for Craig instead. He came to me that day, he was crying I had never seen him so upset about anything. That's when I first started to like him. He had got nicer over the years since that happened. He started to flirt with me whenever he was round my house. I couldn't believe it at first, but after the first few times I started to fall in love with him. If only he knew I thought.

But my trail of thoughts were slashed as my mom turned around and sharply stopped the car. I looked out the window to see a boy run past, his feet soaked and a science book held over his head as he ran into the building. I got out my Hello Kitty umbrella and got out the car with my Hello Kitty bag in my hand. I waved my mom off and slowly made my way to the building. As I did, I saw Cartman outside with a cigarette in his hand, smiling at me.

"Hey Buttery nice umbrella" I smiled back feeling the cold disappear from my cheeks and a warmth replace it. He laughed and then threw the cigarette to the wet floor and started walking in. I followed putting my umbrella down and holding it to my side as I followed him to his locker. I put my umbrella in there and then took out Cartman's math book handing it to him. As he took it, he winked at me closing the locker and walking away without a word. I don't know why I always follow him; he is my best friend so I just thought that's what they do. As we walked along, we saw Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Craig all together by Stan's locker. Stan, Kyle and Kenny were hugging with Craig glaring at people who stared at them. Stan looked like he was crying, before I knew whether he was I saw Craig flip me off and glare at us. We both walked off, until Cartman pulled me into the janitor's closet.

"Eric what are you doing?" I asked surprised with how fast he had pulled me into that cramped closet. He opened the door so he could see out of it and then laughed.

"I'm spying on those guys, I wanna know why Stan was crying" I didn't know whether Cartman was concerned with Stan, or if he just wanted to know what was happening with the group. He knew that Wendy cheated on Stan but that was all. We waited for a few minutes until he suddenly pulled me out and we were walking behind them.

"You shouldn't waste your tears over that bitch Stan" I heard Craig say nodding at Stan. They all where, but then when Stan turned away Kenny turned around and saw us. He was whispering something to Craig about it and then he also turned around. I looked down trying to avoid there glares.

Once Stan and Kyle had gone into their class, Craig and Kenny turned to us looking a little pissed off. I looked to Cartman, who I knew was ready for a fight.

"Why were you listening to us talking? It doesn't concern you it never has and never will you got that fat fuck?!" Kenny angrily spat in Cartman's face, his arms around Craig's neck, which looked equally pissed. I looked to Cartman who was now laughing.

"Stan is the only one of you I didn't hate so yes it does!" The word's, for some reason, went through me. Cartman had told me he hated them all and for him to suddenly never hate Stan hurt me. I felt like throwing pissed off dogs to bite Stan's face off. Was I jealous? Jealous of Stan Marsh who had no feelings for Cartman in that way. I sighed and looked up to Kenny and Craig again, who were now in an argument with Cartman. I walked around them going into Math's class and sitting behind Stan. I had the erg to hit him on the back on the head and spit in his face, but of course I didn't. I saw Cartman walk in, staring in my direction. He sat near Stan, but of course Stan didn't notice Cartman's staring. I sighed looking down and biting my lip trying not to do something stupid.

I walked out of class with Cartman laughing about him getting in trouble with the teacher yet again. Then all of a sudden he stopped and as I looked at where his eyes were pointed, which were to Stan leaning against the wall showing off his body. Before I could say anything more, I noticed Cartman was making his way to the raven haired boy slowly putting his hands on his hips. I felt a tear come to my eye but I quickly brushed it away watching and hoping Kyle would come out shouting. After a few minutes, my prayers were answered as Kyle came out and started to shout at Cartman. I smiled to myself feeling jealousy take over as Cartman turned around and walked back over to me.

"I just wanted to see how Stan was" He innocently said smiling at me but obviously upset by the whole thing. I sighed and patted him on the back; it killed me to see him so upset. We both walked to lunch and sat on a table near the four. I noticed Cartman staring at Stan a lot, and Stan staring back. I began to grow angry and as Jimmy talked about random things no one would listen to, I stormed off un-noticed to Cartman.

I ran to the toilets, tears rolling off my face faster than the rain had poured down with morning. I locked the cubical door and sat on the toilet crying my eyes about the guy I loved and he didn't even know how I felt. I brushed my hair away from my face and wiped my eyes. I then heard the door open and heard the sound of kissing. I listened as I heard the sound of two people making out; giggles followed.

"Wait Kenny... someone is in there" I suddenly froze and tried not to let anymore tears flow. I heard footsteps and then a knock on the door. I saw the shadows move closer to the door and then I started to shake.

"Who is in there?" I heard another voice ask knocking again. I slowly opened the door to see Craig and Kenny, their arms around each other with Kenny looking flushed. I wiped my eyes and tried to smile without succeeding. I felt a few more tears come to my eyes and I let them fall wanting to run out. Craig let go of Kenny and sat on the side, Kenny, whimpering for more of what I think was Craig, stayed near me putting his arm around me.

"What's wrong Butters?" He asked trying to comfort me. I knew Craig would never try and comfort someone because he knew how bad he was at it. Craig sighed and went over offering me a tissue. I took it and blew into it closing my eyes tight. I looked up to see Craig with his arms around Kenny's waist once again. I thought about it for a moment. This would be perfect to ask how they became a couple and how to show the hints so I could maybe get Cartman back to liking me.

"Say fella's... How did you get together?"They both blankly stared at me then looked to each other smiling then back to me pulling apart. Craig went over to the sinks and perched on the edge smirking but Kenny stood over by the wall also smirking at me.

"Well Butter's, you see I said I liked Craig a lot and shit like that, and then..." Kenny was stopped by Craig who butted in.

"I kissed him and then well it got horny" He said with a smirk on his face. They both laughed and I listened, interested in what they had to say. I looked down thinking this was no help at all to my problem.

"Oh... ok I guess you were thinking of getting horny right now so I'm sorry for distracting you" I said looking to the ground shuffling my feet. I'd never felt this nervous before when I was around them. I heard them laugh and I quickly walked to the door getting out before I knew what they were going to do next. I quickened my pace turning around the corner seeing a site which brought the tears back.

Stan was winking and flirting with Cartman by his locker. I saw Stan walk off shaking his ass like he was the queen of the place. I glared and saw Cartman turn to me, with a grin on my face. I then ran past Cartman and away down a different corridor into the rain letting the rain fall hard on me. I didn't care.

He hadn't even noticed my new hair style, I just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.


	3. Reflecting Cartmans POV

**This chapter is Eric's view on everything when he gets home from school that day. Just to tell you. Hope you like this chapter even though it is going to be short. **

**---------------**

I walked through the front door, the rain still pouring down but hitting my umbrella instead on me. I closed it and threw it along with my bag to the side slamming the door shut and taking off my coat.

"MAM IM HOME" I shouted going over to the kitchen to find something to quench my thirst. I grabbed a glass and then some Pepsi and poured as much as I could fit in without it over flowing into the glass, then headed to the refrigerator. I took out a bag of my favourite snack, cheesy poof's, and then grabbed the glass of Pepsi and made my way upstairs. I felt a vibration on the floor, and knew that my mom and her new boyfriend were having sex just a few doors down from my room. I sighed and went into my room locking the door and setting my drink on the side flipping on the telly.

I knew that my mom wouldn't even know I was home until she saw my bag by the door, then she would start on the usual food. I sadly sighed again, knowing she wouldn't care about my day at school. Since I turned 16 my mom started having a different boyfriend every week and having sex with them on a regular bases without paying any attention to me what so ever. The only person who truly did was Butters, my best friend. Since I was 17 I started to hate myself slowly, hating everything I had ever said and done. I wondered why I ever thought I was so great. I was fat, an idiot, mean, racist, selfish and overall a pain. I hid what I thought about myself with being flirty and a bit kinder, still with the confidence.

I think I took it too far when that one night I kissed Butters. I know now that it was the wrong thing to do, it leads him on a lot and since then it is obvious he likes me more than a friend. But the worst mistake I ever made was when I started being mean to my former friendship group and they kicked me but because of it. I felt a tear come to my eyes, but I quickly brushed it away looking around my room. I wanted to be friends with them again, but they all hated me, with the exception of Stan. When I saw him crying today I knew that it was because of Wendy. I thought it was because me and her had a fling last year when they were together and he had found out. I thanked god that it wasn't.

I wanted to see if he was ok, but of course I ended up telling him that he was a pussy who needed to get some balls. Then to make it worst Kyle came out shouting at me.

It took me by surprise when Stan started to flirt with me at the end of school. I thought to myself, god what have I done now. To make it worst I saw Butter's run off crying. I sighed to myself and grabbed the cheesy poof's and pulled them open looking to the TV screen and watching whatever the hell was on. It was the only way to stop myself from going on an anger rampage and touring my room to pieces; again.


	4. The War Begins Stan's POV

**This is where the action begins! **

**From Stan's POV Hope you like it**

**Review Pleaseee**

**---------------**

I walked along the road, smiling as I walked. For once, the sun was out and shining on this little town, making my hair look cuter than usual. I quickened my pace looking at my phone for the time every once and a while. I didn't want to be late. Me, Kyle, Craig and Kenny were all going shopping for random shit we didn't need. I had enough money for some new t-shirt's and the new my chemical romance CD I had been waiting for. When I finally got to Tweak's Coffee shop I saw them all there waiting for me.

"Hey guy's let's go!" I said not stopping to say a proper hi. I heard them laugh and then follow me along the road. Kyle started telling me about how Token had dumped Wendy for Clyde admitting that he was actually bi. I laughed thinking of how Wendy must have felt at the thought. I wondered if she was going to come crawling back to me, but I didn't care because there was no way on earth I would ever go back to that little bitch.

"Say Kyle, what do you think of Cartman?" I casually asked looking to the ground hoping Kyle had thought better of Cartman now. I didn't want Kyle to know that I flirted with him in case Kyle flipped. Which I knew he would, but I still had a little chance of him thinking Cartman was an ok guy.

"He's a fucking fat ass that has one friend because no one else likes him and I despise him" Kyle said, spitting on the ground after he finished showing his hatred for the boy. I bit my lip and looked down thinking about whether to just forget I ever flirted with Cartman and claim he made it up. I didn't know what to do or say at that moment because of the thoughts circling around my brain telling me to say about twenty different things to choose from.

"Why do you ask?" I sharply looked up to Kyle, him smiling at me like he always does.

"I just wondered, I think he may be an ok guy" Those were the wrong words. I instantly saw Kyle's smile turn into a frown, and he turned away looking to the shop windows. I decided to leave it at that and talk to Kenny and Craig. But they were deep into convocation about something I didn't want to interrupt. Me and Kyle didn't talk for most the way there after that. It was just silence between us two; I wished I never said anything.

As we got there, I looked up from the pavement and saw two people I really didn't want to see today.

Cartman and Butters. After what I just said to Kyle, Cartman was the last person I wanted to see. I felt myself smile when I saw him, but I heard groans of annoyance and as I turned around I saw Kyle, Craig and Kenny all frowning at the sight of the fat boy. I tried to also frown but I couldn't and when I saw him I just wanted to should 'Hey' to him and involve him with our group. I thought against it but my mouth thought otherwise.

"Hey Cartman" Damn. He looked over and smiled at me walking over, Butter's following. He looked like he was glaring at me, but I brushed that aside and then smiled at Cartman not thinking what the other's would think.

"Hello Stan, Kyle, Craig, Kenny" He smirked and looked to Butter's who was still glaring at me. I didn't know why he was but to avoid his gaze and looked at the others, just to be greeted by three more death gazes. I looked away once again and looked to Cartman.

"Get the fuck out of here fat ass" I heard Kyle harshly say, I assumed he was glaring and spitting his words to Cartman by the way he said it. I rolled my eyes and then mouthed 'Sorry' to Cartman. He nodded and turned to Butter's, then back to the others.

"I've changed guy's, I'm not a ass anymore I swear!" My eyes widened at Cartman trying to convince the other's he had changed. I knew this wasn't going to work so I looked to Butter's who was giving me the death eyes. I glared back, and he looked away still looking a little pissed off.

"We don't give a fuck Cartman! There's no way we would even think about letting you back! Just get lost you got that? Get the fuck away from us!" I frowned and looked to Kyle, who was glaring and had stepped forward. I sighed looking to Cartman is sorry felt eyes. I thought to myself and then smirked looking to the others.

"Why don't I go round with them? See if he has changed then tell you what I think?" I suggested, as I looked to Cartman I saw his face lit up but Butter's frown deeper. I knew that Kyle would say no, but Craig might say yes to get rid of Cartman or to give him false hope and whatever Craig does Kenny does too. Or maybe Kenny would say yes to see if he has changed and Craig would agree.

"Ok Stan, you do that just don't suddenly start hanging around with him and not us 'kay?" I turned around and saw Kenny smirking to himself, still holding onto Craig's arm lovingly. I was surprised Cartman hadn't made a comment by this. I started to think many he had changed. I smiled at them both then turned around smiling at Cartman.

"Well, you better not be an ass Cartman, see you later guy's" I said smiled at all three of them, even though I only got two smile's in return. I walked off with Cartman and Butter's, hoping this day wouldn't be too awful.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Butter's pass me the fucking ketchup!" Well I didn't think that I would be swearing at Butter's over some ketchup, but right this second I am. He glared at me holding on tightly to the red bottle as if it was life or death to him. I looked to Cartman who looked just as pissed off as me. I wanted to know why Butter's was acting so mean towards me?

When we walked around, he had pushed me into some people, he had throw some clothes at me, tried to frame me for stealing something and now wouldn't pass me the ketchup for my chips? I stared to think he was a little jealous of me. I frowned and pulled harder making Butter's let go and fall face first into Cartman's burger. I stared in horror and the put the source down as I heard people laughing. Butter's stood up, glaring at me and wiping the mess off his face. He walked over to me, glaring at me.

"You think you can just walk in here and take Cartman away from me?! Well you can't because you're not getting him!" He poked me in the chest and I stood up towering above the small boy. He looked up, not scared by the height difference. I felt annoyed he was accusing me off stealing Cartman from him. I glared back ready for a fight.

"What the fuck?! I am not stealing him from you?! Just because I want to be friends with the guy doesn't mean I'm stealing him from you!" Butters pushed me back and I stumbled a little, surprised by what Butters had done. I looked to Cartman, who stood up and glared to Butters.

"Butters! You stupid fag! What did you do that for?" He shouted, sounding very much like the old Cartman. I looked to Butter's who had tears in his eyes. He turned to me, anger filling them.

"This is war Stan Marsh! I will get Cartman for mine!" With that, Butters ran off out the food court as me and Cartman watched, shocked which what Butters said.

Well if it's a war Butters wants, a war he shall get.


	5. A Poem for Cartman Butters POV

**This might be a little depressing for you. Just a warning**

**Butters POV**

**Review Please**

**---------------**

I ran into the house, tears streaming from my eyes and my nose running as fast as I was. I ran up the stairs and into my room, locking the door with the lock my parents gave me. I jumped onto my bed knocking off a picture frame from my side table as my head hit the pillow. I cried into it, letting all my feelings out, tightly holding the pillow to cry and drown out any other noise and worry. My hair was a mess, my face was red, my clothes were creased and my shoes were muddy but I didn't care. I just cried into my pillow, trying not to make too much nose and get myself grounded.

I looked up and saw snot and tear's covering my once crisp white pillow. I threw it off the bed and then lay back down, my head buried into my mattress. I looked to my side and saw the frame has gone. My eyes widened and I jumped up looking to the floor, the sight brought tears to my eyes. The picture of me and Cartman at the zoo I cherished was cracked in two. The crack went down the glass, separating me and Cartman in the photo. I thought to myself, maybe it was a sign.

I picked it up and took out the picture trying not to cut my hand as I did so. When I got it out, I went over to his draws, getting a key from under my lamp and opening the draw. Inside the locked draw was the one item I treasured over any other item I had bought or be fortunate to win, I took out the object and sat on my bed looking at it. I opened the pages carefully, scanning through the pictures and smiled at them all. I got to a page with just one picture on, and then slipped in the one I was holding.

This album was my prised possession. The entire picture's I have with Eric Cartman in them. Most of them are with me. I began to think of what happened before Stan had to shout hi.

_Flash Back_

_I walked along, letting the air hit my cheeks lightly making me smile. I turned to Cartman and smiled at him. He took my hand and I felt myself blush as he pulled me up the hill slowly. We stopped at the top and he smiled to me, I smiled back._

"_Butter's, you're the best friend in the world I lo..." _

"_Hey Cartman!" He turned around and waved to Stan letting go of my hand and leaving me heartbroken. _

_End of Flash Back_

I felt my eyes change into glaring. I frowned and put the book aside grabbing a picture of all of us when we were kids. I looked to it and saw me, Cartman and Stan. I looked to Stan and felt instant rage and anger full up and I grabbed the nearest thing and threw it to the wall. I threw the picture to the floor, then seeing a picture of me and Cartman float down to the grown. I looked up confused, and another sight made a tear roll down my cheek. What had I thrown? The photo book of Cartman; I quickly jumped up grabbing the pictures as fast as I could, crying my eyes out hoping I could grab all the pictures.

Once all the pictures had been picked up, I sat the book on my bed and sighed loudly grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

_Since fourth grade I felt something new,  
From the top of my head to the bottom of my shoe,  
My heart beat a little faster when you were near,  
But telling you was a ultimate fear,  
The closer we got the more I love you,  
I loved you so much and I still do,  
You kissed me softly on the lips one day,  
And you blew my mind away,  
I love you now but sadly you don't,  
I won't give up no I won't,  
I'll fight Stan for you my love,  
I will never give up from the heavens and above._

Butters sighed putting the poem on the side and putting to Cartman on the top and from Butters on the bottom. He lay down on his bed and sighed sadly looking to the ceiling; thinking of some way to get Cartman and beat Stan.


End file.
